curious_georgefandomcom-20200214-history
Curious George 2: Follow That Monkey
Curious George 2 Follow That Monkey! is a 2010 traditionally animated Direct to DVD sequel to Curious George, based on the children's stories by HA. Rey and Margaret Rey. It was released in the United States on March 2, 2010. A sequel, Curious George 3: Back to the Jungle was released in 2015. Plot The movie starts with George Frank Welker swinging around Chicago, and he picks up the newspaper. When he arrived back home, he reads the news and finds out that the great magician Piccadilly's Tim Curry holding an act with a blue elephant called Kayla Jeff McNeal. It sounds interesting to George so he wakes up Ted voiced by Jeff Bennett and he tries to show him the news, but Ted however is late for a meeting with Mr. Bloomsberry. When Ted gets to the museum, he prepares reasons as to why he would be a good candidate to take over the museum for Mr. Bloomsberry who had announced his retirement. Mr. Bloomsberry says that Ted is the only candidate because he couldn't imagine leaving not even his son; Junior the main antagonist from the 1st film, who made a cameo to own the museum he's now a cashier at a parking lot. The only stipulation's Ted has to write a presentation on what his vision of what the museum would look like to be delivered in one week, to the Board of Directors. However Ted is nervous of the Board of Directors. As Ted is in his office writing his charts and even his mustard-covered bar-graph, his girlfriend; Maggie voiced by Nicki Bryar tells him that his loved ones needs more attention her, George then comes in and tries to show Ted the poster with Kayla indicating Piccadilly's act. Ted says he understands what Maggie's saying and decided to take her and George to the magic show. During one of Piccadilly's magic tricks, Kayla disappears, and George goes looking for her. He finds Kayla in the basement of the theater, starts playing with her & they stumble upon the exit for the building. Piccadilly comes in & can't find Kayla so he calls for security, the head of which is Danno Wolfe this film's main antagonist/Jamie Kennedy who is assisted Ms. Fisher Cree Summer. Danno questions Ted and gets suspicious about him and George at the same time. Meanwhile, George and Kayla make their way to Ted's apartment where they see the news coverage of Kayla's original home in California with her brother Tonga and her sister Layla all by Jeff McNeal. Ted returns home to find George and Kayla in their apartment. He decides to return to the theater with George and Kayla but along the way loses them when George sees a train advertisement for the California Express. Ted reaches them at the train, but suddenly cannot get them out of the boxcar before it leaves the station. They are headed west and Ted gets anxiously afraid when the train doesn't even stop in St. Louis and his cell phone's battery has died unknown to him that George was fondling it before waking up. Meanwhile, a cryptic message from a monkey which is George and Danno thinks that a monkey speaks Chinese, which leads him to believe that George and Ted have kidnapped Kayla. He then begins attempting to find them. Back on the train, George with the help of Kayla opens the door of the boxcar, but Ted falls out while trying to catch his wind-blown-away workpapers for his presentation of the board. Ted makes his way to a small train station with a stationmaster who offers to charge the cell phone which broke when he fell. Ted uses what-little-change-he-has to call Piccadilly, but doesn't manage to complete the call which makes Danno even more certain that Ted and George had really kidnapped Kayla which meant he unknowingly had yanked the phone wire apart. Ted uses the stationmaster's rusty motorcycle to catch up with George and Kayla, reboards the train and happily reunites George and Kayla again. He leaves his cell phone in Humbleton with the stationmaster who tries to use the phone to tell Piccadilly that Kayla's okay but the phone shatters. Mrs. Fisher traced the call which allowed Danno to find his way the Humbleton station, getting information from the stationmaster when he discovers Ted's broken cellphone. Ted, George, and Kayla continue on the train for the next stop in Grand Junction with Danno on their heels. The movement of Kayla, however, causes the boxcar to separate from the rest of the train, and they head away from the rest of the train. It finally stops, and they get off in search of a road to find help. A man in a flatbed truck stops and picks them up. Ted thinks they are going east, but they continue to travel west once again. Meanwhile, Piccadilly's interviewed by Hark Hanson, and he reveals pictures of George abd Ted as the kidnappers of Kayla. Ted wakes up after a night's sleep in the back of the truck and realizes they have been heading the wrong way. He gets them off the truck and attempts to head back east again. They come across a farmer named Dan Clint Howard and his daughter named Anna, with whom they spend the night. One evening after the farm fun, George picks up the newspaper since he loved the comics and Ted reads about Kayla's family. He also finds out New York Chicago thinks they're kidnappers, unnoticed by George. Ted, after a phone call from Mr. Bloomsberry and refusing to bring Kayla to her family, wants to return her back to Piccadilly, but George and Anna both disagree, leaving Ted feel ashamed. The next morning, Ted, believing Farmer Dan was right, changes his mind, wanting to bring Kayla back to her family, but not before they leave Danno shows up in a helicopter. After the pig throws Danno into a rain barrel, Kayla scares the pilot into flying away. While they are thus distracted, George and company escape using a hollowed out school bus and finally make their way to the park where Tonga and Layla are happy to see her. Danno however shows up again and arrests George and Ted and captures Kayla. They fly back to Chicago, but after George gets the handcuff keys from Danno, they all escape by jumping out of the plane. They make it back to Piccadilly and everything turned out fine, except that Danno has followed them once again. Kayla subdues him and throws him onto the stage's trapdoor which Piccadilly opens, dropping Danno onto the mattress below. In the museum, George and Maggie both nervously watches Ted giving his report to the Board of Directors. He is initially flustered because the past weekend's adventures prevented him from preparing his presentation. Once George comes into the room, Ted improvises a speech saying that friends are more important than work and proposes several ideas for the museum based on that idea Father/Son ''for example. The Board's impressed, approves his appointment and accepts his ''future presentation, and Ted happily announced he owns it all to George to Mr. Bloomsberry. A brief epilogue shows George and Ted flying a kite made out of his tored up priority workpapers, Maggie setting up a picnic, Kayla visiting Chicago with Tonga and Layla and Piccadilly and Tina rode on a bike now hiring Tonga and Layla with them as joining them in their act at the park. George then, after catching Ted's yellow hat by the wind, shows his companions his first magic act with a wooden spoon as a wand and a pigeon appear flying out and everyone was amazed and laughed at the end. Voice Cast * Frank Welker as George/Duck/Cow * Jeff Bennett as Ted (The Man With the Yellow Hat) (replacing Will Ferrell) * Fred Tatasciore as Mr. Bloomsberry (replacing Dick Van Dyke) * Nicki Bryar as Maggie (replacing Drew Barrymore)/Teenage Boy * Ed O'Ross as Ivan * Amy Hill as Flower Pot Lady/An Irate Woman * Tim Curry as Piccadilly * Catherine Taber as Tina * Jamie Kennedy as Danno Wolfe * Matt Lauer as Hark Hanson * Jerry Lewis as the Humbleton Stationmaster * Cree Summer as Mrs. Fisher/Cargo Pilot/Young Girl in a Yellow Dress * Jeff McNeal as Kayla/Hog/Tonga/Layla * Clint Howard as Farmer Dan * Trupti Potdukhe as Anna * Phil LaMarr as Animal Park Attendant * Carlos Alazraqui as Conductor/Newspaper Vendor Soundtrack The soundtrack features the hit California Sun performed by Brian Wilson as well as all new songs by Carbon Leaf, a special title track recorded by 429 Records artist Jackie Greene, and an original score by Heitor Pereira. The soundtrack was released on March 2, 2010. Tracklisting # Life Less Ordinary – Carbon Leaf # The Friendship – Carbon Leaf # California Sun – Brian Wilson # On A Roll – Carbon Leaf # Heart Of The Day – Carbon Leaf # Let Your Troubles Roll By – Carbon Leaf # Walking In The Sun – Carbon Leaf # Follow That Monkey – Jackie Greene # Moon Man – Heitor Pereira # Going East – Heitor Pereira # Giving A Hand – Heitor Pereira # Zoo – Heitor Pereira # Friendship – Heitor Pereira Release The film was released in the United States on March 2nd, 2010 as a direct-to-DVD release. The film was broadcast on PBS, as a special for a few days, around Thanksgiving 2011. Prequel A prequel, titled Curious George 3: Back to the Jungle, was released directly to DVD on June 23, 2015. Gallery Curious George 2 Follow That Monkey Blu Ray DVD IMG 20170727 221512 kindlephoto-14696078.jpg IMG_20170727_221832.jpg IMG_20170727_221929_kindlephoto-14660222.jpg|Ted shocked about murders! IMG_20170727_222206_kindlephoto-14555740.jpg 1062full-curious-george-2--follow-that-monkey!-poster.jpg IMG_20170824_131203_kindlephoto-406167679.jpg|Betsy, Professor Wiseman, Doorman, Mr & Mrs Quints, Mr & Mrs Renkins, Pighetti, Steve, Bill and Margret make their FIRST appearance in Curious George 2: Follow that Monkey! OMG!! Curious George 2- Maggie and Ted.png Curious George 2- George, Ted and Maggie.jpg Curious George 2- George, Kayla and Ted.jpg Curious George 2- Kayla, George, Ted and Danno.jpg Curious George 2 Extended Scene (1).png Curious George 2 Custom Widerscreen (4).png|"Go. Go on, it'll be fun." (widerscreen) Curious George 2 Custom Widerscreen (2).png Curious George 2 Custom Widerscreen (1).png Curious George 2 Custom Widerscreen (3).png Curious George 2- Maggie calling out to George.png|"It's just a trick!" Curious George 2- Maggie on the TV News.png|"He's a good man." Curious George 2- Ted's Priorities.jpg|Ted's Priorities Curious George 2- Blu Ray (edited) version.png Curious George 2- Ted slipped.png Curious George 2- Ted swung by.png Curious George 2 Background (edited) 1.png|Background edited (inspired from the TV series) Curious George 2 (edited)- Ted watches the time.png Curious George 2 (edited)- George chatters.png Curious George 2 (edited)- Maggie and George watches Ted through the doors.png Curious George 2 background.png Curious George- Maggie (full body) clapping.png Curious George 2 Widerscreen 2.png|Ted and Maggie concern to Danno Wolfe Curious George 2 Special Edition Custom DVD Cover (back).png|Curious George 2 Special Edition Custom DVD Cover Curious George 2 Widerscreen 1.png Curious George 2_ Follow That Monkey_poster.jpg Curious George 2- Maggie (He does it all the time).png|"He does it all the time." Curious George 2- Ted laughing.png|"Ticklish! Okay!" Curious George recyled scenes- Ted (1).png|Curious George recycled scenes Curious George 2 Follow that Monkey! Kayla fitting George's chef hat.jpg Curious George 2 Follow that Monkey! Kayla seeing George in a tree.jpg Curious George 2 Follow that Monkey! George & Kayla sleeping under a tree.jpg Curious George 2 Follow that Monkey! George & Kayla in front of Ivan's desk.jpg Curious George 2 Follow that Monkey! George showing Kayla a way out of the basement.jpg IMG 2562.JPG Trivia * It was first originally titled Curious George 2: Monkey on the Run *This is the first time Jeff Bennett lend his voice as Ted in the film. *If you pay close attention, you can hear actor Will Ferrell's sure I can do that recording voice uncredited in the scene in 5 seconds. *Maggie almost got a chance to kiss Ted, after being understanding. *We've might have hear chuckling, but we've actually never got a chance to hear Ted really laugh in the film. *This the first cameo appearances of Professor Wiseman, The Doorman, Pisghetti, Steve, Betsy, Aunt Margaret, Bill, Mr. Renkins, Mrs. Renkins, Mr. Quint and Mrs. Quint in the audience in Piccadilly's Magic Show as they're shown the first time. Category:Curious George 2: Follow That Monkey! Actors Category:List Of Curious George Episodes Category:List Of Curious George films